She Didn't Dream
by Comett and Torett-hime
Summary: Allright...this is for a Ficcy coming out by me and Comett (Meaning that again, only one of us wrote this, Torett^^) It's PG-13 for violence and /suggested/ rape. I'm 12, and I wrote PG13...what is the world coming to!


A/N: Yes, I know..sort of depressing, I think. Oh well ^^   
This is part of a bigger fiction, soon to come. See, Comett, I'm home sick for /one/ day, and this is what happens!

All Characters are mine! Mine or Comett's ^^ Except for Harry Potter and his little friends. They own themselves, and JK Rowling owns the copyright to them.   
Van is Comett's, Samuel is Comett's, and Sakura and the rest are mine (Torett)

Oh!!!! I'm not being against Japan in any way, but since Sakura is from there, it had to be set there. Plus, I believe this sort of thing happens more in New York....*cough(

And also, the original Idea was for the dialogue to be Japanese, but I got lazy. it actually was, originally, Japanese...   


* * *

_Sakura tossed in her four poster bed, trying to find sleep. Finally, it came, but she did not dream, she only remembered..._

A younger Sakura, about four with her hair up in the trademark pigtails, strolled down the streets of Tokyo with her mother. The two were happy, because her mother had just found a new job, and to celebrate they were going to eat. Not eat out, just eat. They came to a bad part of town... Fear filled little Sakura as a group of men came closer, their clothes torn in some places. The group of five smelled, and Sakura clutched her mother's hand tighter then before. They smiled at the pair, but their smiles weren't friendly. One of the five spoke, his voice raspy.

"Hello, sweetheart..." The man talked to her mother, and smiled at Sakura. In response, she tugged a pigtail nervously, her stomach growling. "Hungry? Come here, we have candy for you, and your mother..." She made a move towards Sakura, and smiled. His grin didn't last long, Ms. Koneko slapped him, and said something to the man Sakura didn't understand, but it sounded nasty.

"Mother?" Sakura's bright blue eyes looked to her mother, confused like. As quick as her mother had slapped the smelly man, she was knocked over, being hit, punched, kicked and otherwise hurt by the other four men. "MOTHER!" The group leader grabbed Sakura tightly in a bear hug, holding her back. He motioned for the men to stop While the little girl was struggling, her mother rose, bloody and battered, clothes ripped in certain places. It had happened so fast, so much damage so quickly.   


" Still wanna fight, sweetheart? Aw, poor dear.." His tone was mocking, and he ignored all Sakura's attempts to escape. "No one escapes me, Akibeya Kokoro!" He screamed his name, and passed Sakura to one of his friends.

"Leave us, if we are trespassing we shall leave." Her mother's face was pained, she had a good guess on what would happen now, but at least she could try...

A sudden shot rang out, and Sakura screamed as her mother's form crumpled to the ground in a heap, still alive. Sakura struggled, and was dropped, thanks to a well placed kick. "MOTHER!" She raced to her mother's side, and sobbed when she saw that the bullet had gone straight through her chest.

"Sakura? My little cherry blosom...Run...run...." Her mother gave one last yell to Akibeya. "LET HER BE! SPARE HER! You killed..me...now leave...her..." Finally, the poor woman's life ended, her final words like a final flicker of a candle before it gives out. Sakura was to shocked to move, and stood in front of her mother's body, silently thinking that her mother will wake up, with simple 4 year old logic. She barely noticed when a gang member dragged the body away, and another grabbed her...

~*~*~   
_Sakura shuddered, waking up with a start. She turned to look at the large clock on the dormitory wall, and saw that it was just past midnight. Memories... She couldn't help but drift back into sleep, and a pool of memories awaited her..._   
_~*~*~_

"GIRL!" Sakura, a slightly older and more frightened one got out of the corner she was sitting in, and looked to the large man. "Come here..." He laughed, looking at her tattered, not modest clothes. The remains of the outfit she had worn 8 months ago, on the night her mother died, hung on her, barely covering her, barely keeping her warm. Her pigtails had fallen out long ago, no matter how hard she tried tom put them back in. The once beutiful brown hair was dull, and dirty. She stank like the rest of the dark and dreary building. Sakura was almost 5 now, and, needless to say, her mother had never woken up. She scuffled her way over, feet bare.

"....Sir?" She had learned to feign respect. Even when they did things so unhonerable and disrespectful, they should be treated worse then dogs. With a slight smile, she realized that was how they treated her. Like a little plaything...

"Akibeya wants to see you, girl. Don't you dare refuse him this time..or else..!" She nodded, and walked towards the door, fear clutching at her, it's cold grip fearful. Akibeya..did things that made her uncomfortable. But he was the most powerful. Sakura walked into the room, and shut the door behind her. Akibeya was there, and he grinned at her.

"Hello, pet..." He crooned, and stood up, starting to walk towards her. "How are we today? Doing your chores like a good little kitten, are we?" Kitten. She shuddered when she heard that name, which he had called her for 8 months.   
She had had enough..not again..no! She stepped back as he approached, and he smiled evilly. "What? Suprised, are we??"

She stepped back again. She had heard someone on the street use a word, and the person he was talking to had reeled back in shock. They had been speaking a different language, she thought it was something like Japanese, only more repetitive. "Please...don't make me...hurt you..." It was not her first time rebelling. She'd tried the word on a spider, and it had stopped moving. She didn't realize it had died. She thought it was just sleeping, like her mother.

"Don't make me laugh, kitten..." He stepped closer, his stench filling her.

"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed the word as loud as she could, and the air suddenly seemed to choke her. A faint pink light flew out of her hand, and before her eyes wrapped itself around Akibeya's neck. He fell, and stopped moving...   
~*~*~   
_ Sakura moved in her sleep, her face one of pain. Hermione, who had been studying, moved closer to her, watching the younger girl dream..._   
_~*~*~___

A faint light shimmered into the closet Sakura had been placed in, and it made Sakura smile slightly. Not much, there was to much fear here... When they found Akibeya's body, they had put her there, certain she couldn't of killed him. She understood death now, and now she knew Akibeya, her mother or the spider were never going to move again...

"You have a little girl here?!" A new voice rang out, one she didn't recognize. it sounded soft, and unused to shouting. It was definitely a man, no doubts, but who?? Sakura shifted her weight, so her back was to a corner, and brought her knees up to her chest, clutching them. IT was probably one of those men they had warned her about, the false ones. She shifted as far back as she could go, hiding under a pile of clothes, and lowered her head so it rested on her folded knees.

"Where is she?!" The man was louder now, closer and angrier. They must of pointed her out. Fear filled her, and she started crying softly. The small beam of light widened until it filled the entire closet. The door was open. A man stood there, his slightly gray hair long, and his face filled with concern. He had spotted her!   


"Don't...hurt me..." Sakura whispered, and the man's face grew angrier. She cringed, preparing to be hit, slapped, pouched, like the other men did when they were upset. The man held out his hand, and feigned a slight smile, which Sakura saw through.

" Now why would I do that? Come on, now. Out here. We're leaving..." Sakura pressed herself closer to the wall, and shook her head furiously. The man looked concerned, but she mistook it for anger. "Shh, of course you want to leave, don't you?" Sakura nodded, then stopped. "We'll go buy you some new clothes...?"

"T-they'l...hit me..." Sakura wasn't used to talking much, unless out of anger. The man smiled kindly, and shook his head.

"They're gone..don't worry. Come now. I'm Samuel, who are you?"   
"Who..am..I?" Puzzlement filled Sakura's face.   
"Your name, dear.."   
"G-girl...or kitten...That's..what..they call me, anyways....Mother called me..." She fell silent.   
"What did your mother call you?" Samuel looked upset now, but he tried to hide it.   
"S-s-sakura..." Sakura took the hand tentivly, and Samuel pulled her up, smiling.   
"May I call you Sakura?" The little girl nodded. "Let's go then, Sakura..."   
~*~*~   
_Sakura woke up again, this time shivering. No more sleep tonight for her...too many more memories..._   
_~*~*~_

* * *

  
MWAHAHAH!!! Poor Sakura..by the way, I put in plays on words in Japanese (Like, the band's leader's name is Empty or Blank Mind ^^)And yes, i know. It isn't very Harry Potterish. Actually, it's pretty much not. But it opens up into a bigger ficcy later, but Comett will kill me if I say anything more...   
__   



End file.
